


Absent Protocol, Paradise Awaits

by ncruuk



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5348132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncruuk/pseuds/ncruuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Kate Stewart, being transported by Tardis to the middle of a Caribbean island so that the Doctor could show her some decidedly alien squid which were planning to take over the oceans was something for which no real protocols existed.   Not that she or Osgood were complaining.</p><p>One-shot standalone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absent Protocol, Paradise Awaits

**Author's Note:**

> This was written when I had a little bit of time on my hands towards the end of a day that was rather greyer and drizzlier than anticipated.
> 
> Hopefully an enjoyable, gentle little (smut-free) read.

Standing with her hands in her pockets, Kate Stewart watched as the Tardis shimmered away, heading off on what would hopefully be an obliging time wind that would take the Doctor and his latest companion somewhere diverting, friendly, fun and far, far away from Earth in the 21st century.  It wasn’t that she minded seeing the Doctor - whichever Doctor it was, she generally got on well with him, but it would be nice on occasion if he could just drop by without bringing chaos and aliens with him.  Not that she didn’t love a good crisis to manage, but sometimes it would be nice if the fate of humanity didn’t usually hang in balance whilst trying to exchange pleasantries with the Time Lord.  Why he invariably also had to arrive when she was in the middle of something else was another mystery.

 

Still, she would be bored if everything was ‘normal’.

 

“Ma’am?”  Her musings were interrupted by one of the ‘dogs’.

 

“Yes?”

 

“I’ve recalled all the teams to the front of the hotel.  We’re starting the extraction - would you like to go first or last?”  Showing exceptional tact, the UNIT commander that had travelled with her from London had worked out that being transported by Tardis to the middle of a Caribbean island so that the Doctor could show her some decidedly alien squid which were planning to take over the oceans was something for which no real protocols existed.

 

“Extraction?” Only now did Kate realise that she wouldn’t be leaving the same way she was arriving.  Tardis travel didn’t require a passport.  This was going to be a long journey home, and would, perhaps include some annoying paperwork to satisfy the Home Office that no, she wasn’t an ‘alien’ who didn’t have proper paperwork.  On the other hand, and giving the Home Office the benefit of the doubt, she could see that arriving in a private plane full of armed soldiers, half of whom didn’t have any paperwork at all with them, did, occasionally, send a bit of a mixed message.

 

“The local support came in by helicopter - we’re transferring everyone by helicopter back to the main island, and there’s a UNIT plane en route for you and the London team which is bringing you some passports.  But it won’t arrive for another 3 hours.” Which means, thought Kate, appreciating what he wasn’t saying, she had the choice - get off this deserted island paradise immediately but spend the next 3 hours surrounded by UNIT troops or…

 

“I’ll go last, thank you.”  She extracted her mobile from her pocket and checked, “I appear to have signal - call me when it’s 30 minutes to transfer - I’ll be in the hotel entrance on time.”

 

“Yes Ma’am.”  Snapping to attention, he turned on his heel and went off to make the arrangements.  He didn’t ask what her number was or where she would be - the former was discoverable from London and the later… was massively above his pay grade to think about, although he and a select handful of London’s top troops could make a very informed (and accurate guess).

 

Watching him depart for long enough to make a mental note he deserved a promotion for both his tact, discretion and forethought (she couldn’t think of anyone else who’d been in contact with London and would have thought to remind them to put Osgood’s ‘emergency filing cabinet’ which contained a large selection of useful paperwork, including their passports, on the plane), Kate soon lost interest and instead, shielding her eyes instinctively from the sun, started walking down the path that lead through the more formal tropical gardens to the beach.  Stopping briefly to take in the scent of the frangipani blooms, she picked up a pristine white flower from where it was lying on the grass and gently held it between her fingertips as she carried on walking to where the grass gave way to sand.

 

Stepping out of her shoes, she put them on the seat of a chair and, removing her suit jacket, laid it over them, taking care to fold it inwards so she lost nothing from the pockets.  Seconds later, having rolled up her trousers a couple of times so the bottoms stayed sand free, she stepped out onto the beach, her feet sinking into the warm, white sand.

 

After a few minutes, she had crossed from the dry, soft sand onto the firmer, wet sand and silently approached the person who was stood, looking out to sea.  Sensible hiking boot clad feet were placed shoulder width apart, about 12 inches back from where the waves were washing over the sand, near enough to create the illusion of being at the water’s edge but without actually risking wet feet.  A sensible shirt, buttoned to the collar where a bow tie was neatly fastened, was tucked into corduroy trousers.  The only concession to the heat was that the cuffs were unbuttoned and the sleeves rolled up to reveal strong forearms and a functional watch.

 

Taking advantage of her bare feet, Kate lightly stepped sideways and backwards so that she was stood facing Osgood, enjoying the feel of the cool water just brushing against her heels as the waves turned and headed back out to sea.  Without saying anything, she nimbly pulled apart the bow tie, letting the tails hang down and quickly unfastened the top three buttons, parting the collar to reveal pale skin, delicate collar bones and a hint of cleavage.

 

“Shhh…” she whispered, placing a finger on her girlfriend’s lips before tucking the frangipani bloom through one of the now released buttonholes, the weight of the flower head helping to just pull the open neck of the blouse apart slightly, the bloom’s lingering fragrance catching the breeze and filling the air between them.

 

Understanding that words weren’t necessary, Osgood gently caught Kate’s wrists and, with nimble fingers of her own, carefully extracted the silver greyhound cufflinks that she’d bought for Kate, placing each one in her own pocket for safe-keeping.  Once both cuffs were loose, she rolled each one up so that, like her own shirt, the sleeves now stopped just below the elbow.  Grinning sheepishly, not really knowing what to do with her hands, Kate shoved them back in her trouser pockets and rocked back and forth on her feet.  She’d not really had a plan after surprising her girlfriend with the flower.

 

At the third rock forwards, Osgood caught hold of Kate’s upper arms and pulled her closer, initiating a long, slow, loving kiss, a kiss that reduced the world to two people, perfectly in sync together, in love with each other.

  
Eventually, when their need for oxygen won out their lips parted and, again without words, Osgood toed off her boots, pulled off her socks and, having sensibly stuffed the socks in the boots and tied them together with the laces, tossed them up the beach, in the general direction of the chair she could see had her girlfriend’s jacket on.  Then, with arms around each other's waists, Kate ankle deep in the surf and Osgood’s toes being lapped by the breaking waves, they set off on a gentle, aimless amble along the beach, walking towards the slowly setting sun… two lovers, enjoying an unexpected hour or so in pardise...


End file.
